Broken
by KankurouPuppet
Summary: 2 girls are struck with uncontrollable circumstances that cause pain in their lives. A former genin teammate discovers her love for Iruka.Please read and review!It means alot! Pairings: ChouOC KankurouOC IrukaOC NaruHina ShikaTemari
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Cloud Village. **

It was a tempestuousday in Konohagakure; the type of weather where anything could happen. Ayaka sat at the windowpane and looked at the charcoal gray clouds. The lightning flashed violently and the thunder was furious. There was no way that Naruto or Chouji were coming over to play today.  
She brushed her violet hair from her eyes and got down with a great thirst. She stopped at the kitchen doorway to hear her parents arguing about something. Ayaka sighed and went in to hear what she could while getting a drink.  
"We can't move from here! Ayaka will enter the academy soon, and with her skills, she could be a great asset to the village!"  
"I have to take the Chuunin teaching job in my home village! We'll be happier in the village hidden in the clouds;and I've heard rumors that she's been hanging out with that Nine tailed---"  
Ayaka's mother covered ser husband's mouth.  
"That's okay, Mom. I know that Naruto has the Nine tailed fox in him... There's nothing wrong with it. He's always so alone, and.."  
She soon realised that her dad gave Naruto as a reason for leaving. Ayaka cried.  
"I'm sure that if Chouji and Shikamaru found out, Ayaka..."  
Ayaka's mother rolled her eyes. "Kiyo.."She protested.  
"Don't you EVER act like Shika and Cho are just like the other assholes in this village! I hate you!"Ayaka shouted.  
She ran from the kitchen and lifted the window in her room. She slipped out into the violent storm.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye is never Easy to say

Okay.. This is my first fic..period. Don't falme me too harshly, but R&R 'Kay? 

I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly, I don't.

The six year old girl ran toward the park in hopes that a certain blond haired boy would raise her spirits. When she got there, however, he was nowhere to be found. Since it was raining, Naruto's absence didn't surprise her at all. What she did find was some villagers stopped in their run for errands to stare at her.  
The villagers never ceased to anger Ayaka. They seemed to have nothing better to do than make Naruto's life Hell and to shun her as well. They knew of her friendship with their outcasted "Nine Tailed Fox Boy.." Ayaka wouldn't be putting up with this bullcrap today. She was already angry enough over her father--let alone have to be bothered with them.  
"What in the hell are you looking at?"Ayaka spat out in pure hatred.  
She then took off again. Chouji didn't live far from the park, and she could get some shelter from the storm. Her clothes were mud-caked and soaked. Tears ran from her eyes, leaving stains on her pale cheeks. The young girl glanced to the the side to see the familiar sight of the Akimichi household and ran to the door. Tiredly, Ayaka's knees gave out and she collapsed in the yard. Her head hit a piece of wood from the fence on her way down, knocking her out.  
"Ayaka," Resounded a familiar voice several hours later.  
The girl slowly opened her topaz eyes and looked into the face. Chouji was in a chair beside his bed. He bent over and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She clutched her head in agony while looking down. Ayaka was no longer wet, and was wearing a set of Chouji's clothes.  
"Mom gave you a bath while you were out. I thought I was going to lose the only othe friend I have."   
Chouji hugged her. It felt so warm. Ayaka pulled out of the hug to break the bad news.  
"Chou, I have some bad news for you..."  
"What?"  
"I have to move soon. I'll be in the Cloud Village. Otousan hs to take a job there. We have no choice.."  
Ayaka's voice trailed into sobs, and Chouji felt hot tears sting his dark eyes. It wasn't fair. Ayaka and Chouji felt betrayed by the world. She knew it would be the same with Naruto. The young girl cried herself to sleep, and Chouji slept on the floor hours later. The lightning flashed and the thunder rolled on...  
The next day, she found Naruto back on his swing staring at the sea of people who treated him like a piece of garbage. Her stomach growled, and Ayaka hoped that he would accompany her to the Ramen shop. The girl dreaded having to break the news, but came to the knowledge of when she would have to go--two weeks from the present day.  
Naruto saw her and grinned happily. To him, the day had gotten happier.   
"Naruto! Do you want to get some Ramen?" Ayaka shouted in his direction.  
The blond haired boy leaped from the swing and was soon at her side. The pair happened to love Ramen more than anyone could ever imagine. Soon, they were at the shop and seated.  
"I have some bad news, Naruto.."  
"You're waiting to go to the academy?" Naruto questioned.  
"Worse than that," Ayaka said as she teared up.  
The Ramen was set in front of the two friends and Naruto didn't touch a bite yet. He was upset about whatever news she had to tell him.  
"I'm moving in two weeks. I had no choice, since Otousan thinks it's his duty to his home village."  
"You can't! It's not fair!"  
Tears were now sliding down Naruto's cheeks. Ayaka was the only friend that he had. She couldn't leave him now. He needed her!  
"He's made up his mind, Naruto.."  
Nara Shikamaru happened to walk into the Ramen shop at that moment. He stood in shock and didn't respond when prompted to order. He glumly sat down with them and sighed. It was the first time that Shikamaru outwardly cared about anything. He silently held his friend and watched Naruto.The last bag was packed into the moving apparatus. Tearful goodbyes were said, and addresses exchanged. As she was forced onto her mode of travel and it took off, they all felt the bitter taste of fate. Ayaka cuddled the scarf that Chouji had given her and woefully looked back as they exited the gate of Konoha.  
For the first( and definately not last) time, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji were gathered together.


	3. Chapter 3: Gewunden Augen

Please read and review! It means a lot!!

:Eight years later:

The way home seemed rather lonely today as Ayaka walked home from the village gates. She noticed the peculiar darkness of the sky and knew that a storm was brewing. The young teenager could smell faint scent of blood as she neared her house. Readying herself, she used her strongest jutsu to level a tree. Ayaka was ready for anything...or so she thought.  
The scent grew stronger as she reached the door. Screams that no human could possibly make were now audibly emitted from inside. Ayaka kicked in the door to find her mother in a pool of blood with a man standing over her.  
"Ayaka..."Her mother choked out,"Run away. He'll have you eliminated.."  
The man turned to her, revealing the headband of a sound ninja. The cold eyes peered into her warm, topaz blue eyes.  
"That's where you're wrong. Orochimaru-sama wants this girl alive..."  
The man made signs for a barrier jutsu. Ayka was transfixed at the mention of the name 'Orochimaru' and couldn't move way in time. Her mother's screams brought her out of the trance. The man was ripping the skin from her face. Ayaka tried to close her eyes, but a strange burst of chakra seemed to force them open. She watched possessed with fright as her mother was brutally murdered before her eyes.  
"You bastard!" Ayaka screamed as her eyes started to feel even stranger.  
The teenager could feel her face dramatically change. She wailed as she was filled with emotional and physical anguish. It felt as if a mad doctor was making incisions without anesthesia.  
Ayaka's father crawled over. At the moment he seemed almost unscathed aside from the hole in his abdomen.  
"It's...time.. I tell you about your power..."  
"Otou-san!"  
"Your mother is...She's...She's the youngest sister of one of the Sannins of Konoha.."  
Ayaka was praying that the relative was either Jiraya-sama or Tsunade-sama.  
"You look like a female version of him right now. It frightens me so," her father gasped," I thought this would never happen."  
Ayaka pressed her hands to her changed face. Her bone structure was serpentine yet human. It was as if she were possessed by something...  
"Orochimaru wants you as his own because of your great power.."  
A strong blast of chakra hit Ayaka's father. The man that had killed her mother was now drawing nearer to him. Her father cried in agony.  
"You've said quite enough," the man said as he shoved a kunai into her father's chest.  
"Don't let your anger get out of control..You'll become him..."  
The man grabbed the drawing cord of the drapes. He proceeded to hang her father and slit his throat. Ayaka 's chakra grew too immense for the barrier to hold, and she broke free. She charged at the killer with a great force.  
"Your eyes...are like his.."  
"What?"  
"Your eyes are totally serpentine now. Orochimaru-sama will be very proud."  
Ayaka placed her hands on the floor. Blue swirls much like the ones on Chouji's cheeks formed. Immense chakra poured into the blade she was now holding. She readied it and soon made multiple incisions into the man's stomach. The man bled to death.  
"Impressive barrier, but he wasted his chakra on it. Apparently Orochimaru sent a third rate Jounin after my family."  
A dark figure in the corner seemed to be laughing.  
"Nice technique, my darling niece.." The eerie voice rang in her ear,"You passed my little test.."  
Ayaka sent a fire jutsu at the man in the corner, but he teleported next to her.  
"You..."  
"That's Uncle Orochimaru-sama to you, young one...I'll come back for you once the Uchiha boy is at my side..."  
Orochimaru disappeared into a vast amount of violet chakra.  
Shivering, Ayaka slashed her village head protector and disappeared from the house. The Uchiha boy----her friends in Konohagakure were in grave danger! The young lady raced through the tree toward Konoha with hopes that it wasn't too late.

"Chouji!"


	4. Chapter 4:CHOUJI! Kei's Return

Ayaka returns! R&R

Ayaka could hear the sound of Akimichi Chouji's labored breathing from a mile away. Nothing else mattered now. She had to get to him..  
"Chouji! Just a little longer!"  
Chouji clutched at his chest and slumped to the ground. He looked to the sky and wondered if anyone knew that he was dying. A rustling sound was heard as he was about to shut his eyes. Ayaka had finally arrived. She shoved a pill similar to his third pill into his mouth.  
"Who are you?" Chouji asked, not recognizing the serpentine features that her face still held.  
"It's me, Chouji.."  
Ayaka put Chouji over her right shoulder and headed toward Konoha for help from a doctor. It was then that Nara Shikamaru saw the blue butterfly. He sighed.  
"Chou--" Shikamaru was interrupted mid-sentence by a purple butterfly following the blue one.  
"What is it, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked, unaware of the butterflies' symbolism to the ponytailed boy.  
"Somehow...Ayaka's back."  
Naruto smiled. She could be a glimmer of hope for defeating the sound warriors and Orochimaru. Minutes later, Ayaka burst through the doors of the hospital.  
"My best friend needs a doctor!" She shouted.  
A nurse took Chouji back to triage.  
"Oh my!"  
Sitting in the chair, the young woman covered her face with her hands and cried. Tears fell to the cold, tiled floor. Every ounce of hope was for Chouji's recovery.

Meanwhile, a woman in her mid-twenties with short silver hair, and a mask stepped through the gates of Konoha. She looked around for the familiar face of her older brother, Hatake Kakashi. He was nowhere to be found.  
"He must be with some new genin," she said aloud, and headed toward the bridge.  
She leaned against the side rail and collected her thoughts on the mission to the Vegetable Country. It took five years to complete. By far, this had been her toughest S-Rank yet.  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Kei. I seem to have gotten lost on the path of life," A familiar voice resounded in her ear.  
The young woman looked up to spot Kakashi sitting on top of the bridge arch.  
"Get down here, Onii-san," Kei ordered.  
Kakashi jumped down, and put an arm around his sister.  
"I wouldn't have missed your return for anything in the world," he said happily.  
Still, Kei was restless. She needed to find a remedy. Not just any remedy..a cure for her lonliness and despair. She needed another that she could call her own.


	5. Chapter 5Enter Uzumaki Yuki

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. However, Ayaka, Kei, and Yuki are all my creations.

Thank you to Marshmellow Dragon who actually reviewed my story. huggles

This chapter will be in more detail I promise!

Summary of Chapter 5: This chapter will not focus on Ayaka, but will focus on a new character named Yuki.

Chapter 5: Enter...Uzumaki Yuki

:::October 10 th---15 years ago::::::::::::::::::

A three-year-old, blonde haired little girl sat sleepily in the waiting room of Konoha Hospital. Her little hands held a sippycup full of milk, while the other one held a cookie. The little girl's bright blue eyes were sparkling with wonder of when her daddy would come out to tell her the good news. She tried to remove the fatigue by shaking her head, blonde pigtails rustling about.

Legs adjusted underneath her as the man whom the lap belonged to was trying to adjust his view.

"Jiraiya-ojiichan, when is daddy gonna be out?" She said, taking a bite of her cookie.

"In a little while, Yuki. Be patient," Jiraiya said as he shifted his position to better see the passing nurses.

Yuki smiled. She had been attached to Jiraiya since she was born. He smiled as well, providing that babysitting Yuki for Yondaime had attracted some nice looking young women to him.

Eventually, the cookie dropped to the floor as its owner fell into a slumber. Jiraiya laid her on a couch and sat beside her, putting his jacket over her. He kissed her forehead lightly and waited for the news all by himself. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep as well while awaiting Yondaime's emergence from the delivery room.

"Jiraiya-sama!" A young ninja shouted as he shook the sannin violently to awaken him, "The village is under attack by Kyuubi no Yoko!"

The sannin snapped awake, and dashed out with his messenger. Yuki was alone in the waiting room. A nurse kept a close eye on the small girl until, finally, her father appeared.

"Yuki-chan! I'm here, sweetie," a voice called, awakening the little girl.

Yuki sat up and saw the small bundle in her father's arms. It had blonde hair and blue eyes. The newborn let out a healthy wail, proving that he had quite a powerful pair of lungs.

"Otou-san! Is it a boy or girl?" The three-year-old girl asked in excitement.

"A boy," Yondaime chuckled.

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one. Say, didn't you want to pick out the baby's name?"

Yuki nodded her head, sending her pigtails into a riot of motion.

"How 'bout 'Naruto'?"

"Okay, Naruto it is."

The girl and her father laughed. Naruto even seemed to approve his name with a giggle.

BOOM! Pieces of debris landed outside of the hospital as the Kyuubi no Yoko came into full view of Yondaime. fFlames started to come into the waiting room.

"Yuki!! Go and evacuate with the nurses. I will have to defend our country!!" He shouted.

"But Otou-san! I need you here!!"

"Don't be selfish! Now go!!"

Yuki and Yondaime embraced for the last time. He then teleported away from the hospital with Naruto. She cried as the nurse grabbed her and escaped.

"Otou-san!! Naruto!!!!!!"

That was the last that she had ever seen of her father and little brother. It had been explained later that night of he mother's death in child birth.

:::::::::::::Night, 2.5 years later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A five-year-old Yuki slept soundly in her bed at her foster parents' house. The night sky was full of stars and the moon was shining a beam into her bedroom. Her bedroom door silently opened, and her foster mother stepped through. The woman smiled, unaware of the danger lurking outside of the little girl's window. She quickly left, shutting the door.

A ninja teleported into the room, and grabbed Yuki, blankets and all. The sleeping girl was unaware of her captivity.

The next morning, she found herself in a chamber full of jarred snakes. Yuki shuddered at the sight of the man before her–Orochimaru.

"You, little one, will be of great use to me. You will be a token of alliance when the right country emerges to join my empire."

Yuki was then escorted to an undecorated room . She was alone and desolate.

::::::::::::: May 15th, ten years later:::::::::::::

A blonde haired preteen was in a purple kimono. Her arms were bound by chains as she sat on her knees underneath the throne of Orochimaru. Her 'master' was negotiating with Sunagakure's Yondaime Kazekage for an alliance between Sunagakure and Otogakure. Purposely, Yuki's developing cleveage was being revealed.

"This girl shows great promise in being your hostage. As you can see, Yuki is a very quiet girl. You could do practically anything you want with her," Orochimaru said in a very decisive tone, "She is our token to you to be used for your purposes."

A Jounin from Sunagakure reached for Yuki's chains as the Kazekage nodded.

"You have a deal. We could use her to manufacure more shinobi like Gaara.."

She was lead to a horse, and put upon it. The caravan of representatives from Sunagakure left.

The things that happened for some of the following days were unspeakable.

In Yuki's desolation, she carved Otogakure's village symbol into her left leg, and Sunagakure's symbol on her right.

"I wonder if anyone else knows that I exist. I wonder if someone will save me. Is it impossible to wish for such things?"

:::::::::::1 year later:::::::::::::::::::

Once again, the kunai found its way into the teenager's leg. Konohagakure's village symbol soon appeared. The bloody kunai was put into her pocket as she heard footsteps outside. 2 male voices became audible in the darkness.

"I discovered a door down these steps yesterday, but I didn't get to see what was behind it."

"See what it is Kankurou. Bring whatever is in that dungeon back to me."

The male named Kankurou drew closer to the dungeon containing Yuki.

She slid herself into the corner as she heard him get the keys and unlock the door.

The young woman threw her bloody kunai at him and grazed his cheek with the blade.

"Come into the light. I promise that I will not hurt you."

"I-I can't...I'm chained here."

The young man approached the broken and bloody maiden. Blue eys met beown eyes as the chains were removed.

"I owe you my life,"Yuki said as she bowed.

Kankurou smiled. He nodded as if saving her was nothing of a problem and picked her up.

"I am sorry that I am not a virgin for you though.. You see, Sunagakure jonin did unspeakable things to me."

He looked at her shocked.

"I must take you to Gaara," was his reply.

Yuki's eyes flashed with horror as if she dreaded things to come.

"Kankurou, will Gaara do..."

He shook his head.

Yuki shoved a kunai in her arm to assure herself that this was real. She passed out from the loss of blood.Where she would awaken next woud be a mystery.

Though the young man that had rescued her had assured her of no danger, as she blacked out, she was wary of the one he called Gaara. Was Gaara the one who took the place of Kazekage? Would he destroy the abomination of the old regime? Would he ensure the return of Yuki to her home country?

Many dreams formed in Yuki's unconscious slumber. She shivered in her savior's arms as he neared Gaara and talked with him. He was to take Yuki to Temari for new clothes and a bath.

Kankurou neared the house, and swung open the door. He cautiously carried the girl upstais to Temari's room, and laid her on his sister's bed. He never left her side. Kankurou took off his head gear and sat by the bed. He eventually was asleep, and nothing was to be heard.

Needless to say, Kankurou dreamed about Yuki in his slumber. He awakened from a nightmare in which she had been captured from him. The young man was relieved to find Yuki still asleep. He got a cold rag and a bowl of water. Kankurou quietly dabbed her forehead with it, and stroked the young woman's messy, medium length blonde hair. Her blue eyes were everprest in his mind..

"I will protect you," Kankurou whispered in her ear and sat on the bed.

Alright! Here ya have it.. A chapter on Yuki's background. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It's much appreciated.


End file.
